Sailor Mew
by Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai
Summary: A story about two different super hero teams in the same city, Tokyo, and of the connection they have with each other... This is my first fan fiction, and I hope everyone likes it...
1. Chapter 1

**OK, This is my first fan fiction, but I hope you will like it! In this story, there will be random Japanese words occasionally. Tokyo Mew Mew was the first anime I ever watched (besides the Pokémon English Dub, which is terrible) and it is also one of my two favourite animes ever, the other being-yes, that's right- Sailor Moon. I only base these off of the Japanese versions, so you may not get some of the names and attacks and stuff like that. If there are any mistakes I make, please do not hesitate to mention,so that I do not make any further humiliations of myself. Have fun reading!**

"Ichigo, get your lazy butt over here, there's another Chimera Anima loose!" Ichigo heard Mint's amazingly annoying voice coming from her transformation pendant. She looked over at the time on her digital alarm clock: it was 6 am! Ichigo sat up and stretched cat-like across the bed "It's way, way, way too early to wake up nyaaa!" Ichigo got up out of bed and leapt nimbly out of her window, landing on her hands and feet, cat-style. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" She yelled, kissing her pendant. When her transformation finished, she ran over to the Café.

* * *

"Honey?" Ichigo's dad said to her mom at 10 am "yes?" she replied.

"Is your sister still coming over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I wonder what little Usagi-chan and Shingo-chan look like now."

"Remember how Ichigo used to run after Usagi shouting 'Nee-shama, Nee-shama!'?"

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Pudding said. Ichigo wearily opened her eyes from the table where she had collapsed upon arriving back at Café Mew Mew.

"Yeah, about as fun as having your tail slammed in the door of a moving car." She said sarcastically, before laying her head back down. "Shirogane-san? There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." She mumbled sleepily.

"what?" Ryou said

"Can I take the rest of the week off?" she asked.

"why? It's only Monday!" Ryou asked.

"My cousin's coming over tomorrow and staying over until next Monday. Thanks, Night." she mumbled, and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Bye, guys!" Usagi said happily as she started to walk out of her friend Rei's shrine.

"We're still on for our study session tomorrow, right?" Ami called after Usagi's retreating figure. Usagi; however seemed not to hear her as she walked off.

"Why is she so happy?" Minako mumbled from her place near the door.

"Usagi's visiting her cousin's house for the rest of the week, so she's happy, and no, Ami, she won't be able to make it to the sessions as she hasn't seen her cousin for years, and the rail lines are still messed up after that incident those weird Tokyo Mew Mew people had." Rei replied. Everyone stared at her, amazed that she knew all this. "What? Chibi-usa told me!"

* * *

"Stupid Usagi! Are you nearly packed yet? You know we're leaving soon, don't you?" Usagi's brother Shingo yelled up the stairs. In reality, Usagi had finished packing nearly two hours ago, and lay sleeping on top of the covers of her bed. Chibi-usa walked up to Shingo. "What's wrong, Shingo onii-chan?" she asked, her kitten Diana on her head. "Stupid Usagi's not answering me." Shingo said, sighing.

"I'll go check up on her, she's probably asleep. Chibi-usa ran up the stairs and into Usagi's room without knocking.

As she thought, Usagi was asleep. Over her bed, a picture of a weird girl with pink hair and eyes and black cat ears and a tail was tacked up. Weird. "Usagi! Wake up!" Chibi-usa shouted, but Usagi stayed sleeping.

Her sleep- mumbled "Mamo-chan, I love you" gave her a sudden inspiration. Drawing air into her lungs, she shouted "Mamo-chan's on the phone!" Usagi jolted straight up. Typically, when it came to Mamo-chan, Usagi hyper focused on it. "Mamo-chan? Where is he? Give me the phone!" she yelled, looking frantically around the room. She blinked. "Where is it?" She asked confusedly.

"I lied." Chibi-usa said innocently, empty hands in front of her.

"That's it!" Usagi yelled and started chasing Chibi-usa around the room.

"Time to go!" Shingo yelled up the stairs.

**So, that's my first ever chapter done! I hope you loved it! Please, R&R, I beg of you, heck, even my mom's new cat Luna begs of you!**

**Ichigo- Please! She needs it... hey, is that fish over there?**

**Usagi- When will I be able to see my Mamo-chan again, I miss him! Please let me see him, Strawbs-sama...**

**Me- I'll try and fit him in soon...**

**Shadow figure- Hey, when will I be able to appear... I'm bored!**

**Me- Pretty soon...**

***Everyone starts talking at once***

**Me- Please, help me... I'm going to have an uprising on my hands before long, anyway, please, R&R, before I go even more mad than I already am...**


	2. Chapter 2- Cat ears and confessions!

**Hey, kittens! Sorry I waited so long to get this chapter up. I would like to say thank you to ashleyamps101 for giving me my first ever review, and making it positive! That made my day even better than it already was. I hope other people give me more reviews soon! I just realised that I didn't put any disclaimers in last time so her it goes: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor moon and all their characters, however I do own any OCs, speaking of OCs, can someone give me some ideas for OCs please? I also need a name for a bad guy, but not a description. It is a guy, so please, please, please give me ideas!**

* * *

"Ichigo! Usagi's here" Ichigo's mother shouted up the stairs. "What! I thought they were coming tomorrow!" Ichigo yelled back down.

"Remember! I told you earlier when you got back from work." _Oh yeah. I was too tired from waking up early to pay attention to what they were saying. _Ichigo thought. She just stared into the mirror for a minute or so when she realised what she was supposed to be doing. "Nyaaa!" Ichigo rushed downstairs to se Usagi and Shingo get out of the car. Behind them came a little girl with pink hair and red eyes.

"Onee-sama! Shingo! Who's this?" Ichigo said, grinning from ear to ear. "What? Oh, this is my, uh, cousin from, um, my dad's side of the family, Chibi-usa!" she said. The tiny girl walked up and smiled. "Hajimemashite!" Chibi-usa said. She was so adorable! Behind them came two cats with weirs crescent moon things on their foreheads. "Who are the cute girls then?" Ichigo said, smiling at the new arrivals. "Oh, this is my cat, Luna," Usagi started holding up the adult black cat, "and this is Diana, Chibi-usa's cat!" she finished pointing at the grey kitten staring at her. She began to feel awkward under the kitten's intense stare, but didn't shut her eyes. Usagi waved a hand in front of the anxious redhead's face and she snapped out of it. "Nice to meet you!" Ichigo said, stroking them where she herself loved to be stroked in her cat form (sadly, around Masaya she seemed to be in cat form a lot) and then they went in for a cup of tea before her aunt, uncle and Shingo left for home. Usagi was due to be staying over anyway, and though the stubborn Chibi-usa denied it, it seemed that she was never separated from Usagi for long.

* * *

Ichigo, Usagi and Chibi-usa were in Ichigo's bedroom when Usagi spotted a picture on her bedside table. She picked it up. "Who's this?" The blonde asked pointing to the boy in the picture. "Oh, that's my boyfriend, Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said, happy to be able to say the words 'boyfriend' and 'Aoyama-kun' in the same sentence. "Hmmm… boyfriend, is it? What's he like? How long have you been dating? Have you kissed yet?" as Usagi continued to pepper her with questions, the startled mew felt something tickling her leg. She looked into the mirror. Sure as day, there was a fluffy black tail poking out from her skirt. "EXCUSE ME! I have to go to the bathroom!" She said. Usagi watched her fire truck red cousin back out of the room before turning to Luna. "What was that about?" she asked. "Maybe it was because you kept asking her questions." Chibi-usa replied innocently.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to a persistent beeping next to her ear.

Upon closer inspection, it was coming from her pendant a few inches away from her head. She sat up groggily and wiped her eyes a few times with the backs of her hands. Across the room a small figure came out from the covers in which she was burrowed under. "What's beeping?" Chibi-usa asked sleepily (really, it was the cutest thing in the world

"That was just, um, my watch alarm telling me to, uh, get ready for work…" Ichigo trailed off. Chibi-usa didn't look convinced. She was smarter than she seemed. Ichigo quickly muffled her pendant under her pillows.

"Anyway, why do you and Usagi Onee-san look so much alike when you're only cousins?" Ichigo asked. It was true, Usagi and Chibi-usa had the same hair style, just different colours and they looked alike in features too… Heck, they were alike in personality's as well…

"Um, well, it's just weird like that I guess… In fact sometimes people confuse us as sisters!" She said, striking a cute pose and winking. Ichigo laughed, and then noticed Usagi's softly snoring form lying by her desk.

"Is Usagi-onee-sama going to wake up any time soon?" the mischievous cat mew asked, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. Chibi-usa caught on to it immediately. "She doesn't usually get up until lunch." The pink-haired child whispered back.

In a slightly louder voice Ichigo said "Well, then, I guess Usagi won't be eating any of mama's yummy homemade pancakes, then." The said blonde girl seemed to twitch.

"Too bad, I hear Auntie Sakura's pancakes have lots of chocolate chips and sauce on them and are the best pancakes ever!" Chibi-usa said in a convincingly innocent voice. Usagi shot straight up. "Pancakes? Where? Where are the pancakes?!" She shouted, dazed.

"We lied." The two fully awake girls stated innocently in unison. Usagi looked close to tears. "But I wanted pancakes!" She promptly burst into tears. Ichigo instantly felt guilty after looking at the sleepy girl.

"I know a place where you can get the best cakes in the world!" the remorseful redhead stated.

The tears instantly stopped. "Really?" Usagi asked. "Really." Ichigo smiled appeasingly. Chibi-usa sighed. "You really shouldn't give in so easily." She scolded. "So you don't want to come, them?" Ichigo asked innocently. "I didn't say that!" the flustered girl whined.

* * *

**OK, so that was chapter two done, please, R&R, for the sake of the Earth and for ourselves!**

**Ichigo- Hey, no copying my catchphrase!**

**Me- I can do what I like!**

**Chibi-usa- stop arguing!**

**Shadow figure- Yeah, what the little princess said, and, like I said before, when do I get to appear?**

**Me- Next chapter, I promise!**

**Shadow figure- Yeah, she says that...**

**Me- Hey! I created you, do what I say!**

**Shadow figure- whatever...**

**Me- Ok, so it seems like my OC is mad at me... help me! R&R, please and make her happy! (Hint: it's a girl! lol!) byee!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Ok, so I had to upload this before I left for my Mom's, so seeya! I don;t own TMM or SM.**

I stepped out of the port, enjoying the feel of the still, warm air on my skin. After a few days of sea wind whipping your dresses around your legs, you tend to love the stifling heat. I could stand there all day, but someone had other plans.

"Imouto-chan!" I heard a chirping voice right next to my ear. She must have teleported there. I sighed and looked to my left.

Floating there cross-legged was my sister in all her gothic Lolita glory was Rei-chan, my big sister. Her waist length black hair was tied back in two Princess Leia style bun, bright green eyes made up so that her already long lashes looked like they were about to brush her chin. I laughed at the bows fixing her hair to her head. "Still wearing those bows, I see." I said still laughing. They were neon green today, but as usual they both had skulls fixed to the middle of them. "Yes, but so what," she started, then her voice changed to a snooty tone as she mimicked our Aunt Thistle's tone "One's clothing must always match one's weapons." I laughed harder. Then I noticed something behind her shoulder. In the shade of a large tree I saw a tall boy with black slightly curly hair with bright, pure white irises a shade or two lighter than the rest. Unlike my extremely pale skin known to blend in with the snow or Rei's slightly darker white pallor, he had really tan skin, and he was sporting a moody scowl.

"Rei, stop doing that before one of the humans notices you floating Buddha-like by Berry's ear like a little bee." He growled. I leaned into Rei and whispered "what mood is he in today?"

"Emo mode, I think it's because he misses Breadcrumbs." She whispered back. I knew just how to cheer him up; he was dangerous in this mode. "Onii-san!" I shouted towards him. "When did you get here?" I walked over to him and gave him a big hug, which was hard seeing as I didn't even reach his shoulders. Why did I have to be the only short one in our family? He awkwardly patted my head.

"I got here days ago, you're the only one here with a fear of flying, you know." His tone changed from a growl to a mischievous chuckle, not unlike our big sister Rei here. "Missed you, Ross onii-san!" I chirped.

"Missed you too, Berry-chan. How is Fireball, anyway?" He asked, humour glinting in his eyes. "Fine. How is Breadcrumbs?" I asked, knowing that it irked him when we called his girlfriend that. Her real name was Bridget , but everyone called her Baguette and Rei had taken to calling her Breadcrumbs because she once saw Bridget at the lake feeding the ducks and it sort of stuck.

"Um, you two? I know you haven't seen each other for, like four days, but we have to carry around Princess Berry's many items of luggage, get to the flat we managed to get, find THEM and I have an, uh, _appointment _scheduled in two hours, so you better hurry your simplistic asses over here and let's get going!" Rei said huffily.

We both sighed. Any mention of her job put a dampener on things, like she knew it would. We trudged after her up the streets, barely taking in the view of the beautiful city.

* * *

"Wow! This place is KAWAII!" Chibi-usa and Usagi said in unison. All three girls walked in to the super pink castle-like café. A young teenage girl with green hair tied in two braids and a cute green gothic-Lolita waitressing uniform greeted them at the door.

Usagi was surprised to hear a lot or chaos in the pink heart themed room. "Welcome to café mew mew…" The girl cut off when she spotted Ichigo standing next to Chibi-usa. "Hey, Lettuce!" Ichigo said cheerily. "Ichigo-san? I thought you weren't coming in today!" Lettuce asked.

"I'm not, this is my-" she was cut off by a blonde man walking out of the kitchen, arms behind his head. _He's sooo cute! _Usagi thought, hearts in her eyes. She mentally shook herself. _No! I have Mamo-chan! I don't need anyone else! _

"Hey, Ichigo. We need you to work today as Mint and Zakuro are off, so get changed." He said calmly, coming to a stop in front of them. Ichigo cocked her head to the side like a curious kitten. _Oh, God _Usagi thought. She knew that look. It was the If-looks-could-kill-look.

Despite his hot features, the blond-haired blue-eyed jerk just made Usagi's hit list. Her hands twitched in response to the sudden impulse to transform and tan his sorry ass. _Where did that come from? _To Usagi's surprise, though, Ichigo worked hard to keep her temper in check. Ichigo never did that before.

"Why should I work when you gave me the week off! What about Berry and Tasuku? And why are Mint and Zakuro off, anyway? Plus, I'm with my cousins now, and I'm not going to blow them off to work with an arrogant jerk like you." Ichigo ranted.

The blonde guy just stood there, hands in pockets during all of this. "Berry and Tasuku are still in Spain with their families, Zakuro's modelling in Paris, Mint's practising for an upcoming ballet recital-which, by the way, you _will _be attending- and I made Pudding stay away as she almost burnt the place down trying to pour out a glass of lemonade, and as for Lettuce… who knows what would happen if she was the only one to work… the earth would probably be destroyed…" He explained calmly. _What a jerk! _

Before Ichigo could make a retort that would probably get her fired , Usagi quickly interjected "If you need extra workers, I'll be happy to help." Usagi said sweetly, whilst with her eyes she tried to telegraph something along the lines of _If you mess with my cousin, you will have all of the solar system on your ass like the hounds of freakin' hell. _He seemed to get the hint judging by the gulp he made in his throat.

"Me too!" Chibi-usa said. The blonde guy blinked. "Who are you?" He asked rather rudely. Usagi was just about to make a hot-headed retort (she wasn't cousins with Ichigo for nothing) when a brown haired guy walked in.

"Ryou, you should never treat beautiful young ladies like these without the respect they deserve." He reprimanded whilst dropping to one knee and kissing each girl's hands gracefully. They both blushed fiercely.

"May I just ask what you lovely ladies' names are?" He asked, whilst they blushed even deeper. "T-Tsukino U-Usagi." Said Usagi before Chibi-usa replied with a stuttered "T-Tsukino Chi-Chi-Chibi-usa." He rose and bowed deeply, making the floundering girls blush even harder, if that was even possible.

"My name is Akasaka Keichiro, pleased to make your acquaintance." Akasaka-san said whilst brushing a strand of brown hair from his gorgeous face. The girls sighed in unison, Ichigo, Ryou and half the café sweatdropping behind them.

Usagi was the first to shake out of her blushing trance. "I'm Ichigo's cousin from our mothers' side of the family and Chibi-usa is my cousin from my dad's." She stated, feeling triumphant that she snapped out of it first.

"I understand that you two offered to help your cousin at work?" Akasaka-san asked. Both girls nodded. "Good, then, follow me."

**Please, R&R!**


End file.
